Legacy Prequels: Icy Death
by genevievee
Summary: Eira knew she wasn't normal but a demigod? Questions are raised on her parentage and she had to fall in love with Hades' son, Nico. Things becomes awry when it turns out that Eira is not who she thinks she is... [Nico/Eira (Nira), Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel] Plot Twist: Eira really isn't a demigod.
1. Foreword Chapter One

**The Guardians of Cosmos**

**Icy Death**

Average Asian, Eira Aw, was as normal as anyone can be. Considered an outsider in her school, due to her nationality, Eira had always ignored anyone's snubbing, especially those from Cassandra. After an unfortunate incident which concern cans of Sprite and a plate of spagetti, Eira hastily leaves her school, only to bumped into a pale, weird boy who carries a sword. A tad of afraid of the boy, Eira tries to back away, hoping to leave. However, the boy grabs her arm and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

When she comes to, the pale boy aka Nico tells her of her true heritage - a demigod. Things become weird when Eira does shows signs of being a demigod and before she knew it, Eira was officially a Camp Half-Blood camper.

But, what if Eira isn't what she thinks she is?

And who the heck is that white-haired girl who appears in her dreams?

Most importantly, why is she developing feelings for Nico?

**Pairing(s):** Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Nico/Eira

**Character(s):**

Eira — A sixteen year old girl who is often bullied by the school Queenka because of her nationality and appearance. After meeting a pale boy (Nico), her life takes a dramatic change as Eira soon realizes that she's neither a mortal nor demigod. Question is, what is she then?

Nico — The sixteen year old (only) son of Hades. He accidentally bumps into Eira and immediately labels her as a demigod due to her ability to see through the Mist. Nico shadow travels both of them to Camp Half-Blood, only for Rachel to claim that Eira's not a demigod nor a mortal. Nico fights with his black Stygian iron sword.

Percy and Jason — Both the only male demigods of Poseidon and Jupiter respectively and both age eighteen. Both of them are extremely powerful and are good friends with each other. Percy fights with Riptide, a Celestial bronze sword, whereas Jason's weapon of choice is a gladius.

Annabeth and Piper — The love interests of Percy and Jason respectively, age being eighteen and seventeen respectively. Annabeth, as the daughter of Athena, is considered the brain of the group while Piper has her mother's, Aphrodite's, gift (charmspeak) to help her out.

Frank and Hazel — Son of Mars (seventeen years old) and daughter of Pluto (fifteen years old) respectively, this new couple often drop by Camp Half-Blood now and then. Franks has the ability to shape-shift and is also a legacy of Poseidon. Hazel, on the other hand, died in 1940s but was brought back to life by Nico. She's the younger sister of Nico.

Leo — The seventeen year old son of Hephaestus who has the power to control fire. Not only that, Leo is a master in mechanics though he isn't as good as interacting with living forms. Also, he has a bad habit of falling in love with girls who are completely out of his league.

**Table Of Contents**

Foreword — 01

Chapter One — 01

Chapter Two — 02

Chapter Three — 03

Chapter Four — 04

Chapter Five — 05

Chapter Six — 06

**Chapter One**

— Eira —

I dodged my head, narrowly missing the yogurt which flew past harmlessly my head instead. Honestly, how old are they? Isn't a food fight a tad too immature, even for their standards?

I took a sip of my Sprite, only to have it snatched out of my hand. Sighing wearily, I glanced up at the smirking teenager in front of me. "What do you want, Cassandra? If you a Sprite, the vending machines' over there." I gestured to my right where a row of vending machines were.

"Don't humour me, princess." Cassandra, the teenager, spat out in disgust. I clenched my fists at the 'nickname' but managed to keep myself in check. Don't ask me why but ever since I arrived to this school, everyone had called me 'princess'. Why? I'm not of royal heritage at all so honestly, what's the point of calling me that. But, then I accidentally overheard two girls and it seems that they called me 'princess' to mock me. To them, I was snobby and looked down on all of the students. Reason for that?

On the first day of school, I basically ignored everyone, didn't talk to anyone. But the real reason was that I rejected a few boys' confessions. No problem there, right? Maybe if Cassandra's crush didn't confess to me as well. And ever since then, I was considered as Cassandra's mortal enemy. This was kind of stupid if you ask me. I barely know her crush and he confessed to me on the first day we met each other. So, how could I actually agree and have a relationship with him? For all I know, he's a crazy murderer.

"I'm not, Cassandra." I truthfully answered, grabbing another can of Sprite from my bag. Let's say something told me this was going to happen so I brought back-up.

Cassandra glared daggers at my second Sprite before snatching that as well. I rolled my eyes in annoyance; what did I ever do to her? Thankfully, there was a third Sprite in my bag.

As expected, the second my Sprite appeared, it was gone thanks to a certain Cassandra. She passed the third Sprite to one of her cronies and smirked triumphantly. "Well, princess? Is there another Sprite hiding in there?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I admitted, "Nope. I had no idea you was such an immature child that I had to resort to having four Sprites."

"What did you say, bitch?" Cassandra snarled in fury, slamming her hands on my table. Calmly, I got to my feet and stared eye to eye with her. "Didn't you heard me the first time? Well, I called you an immature -"

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Cassandra's incoming hand. Deftly, I grabbed her hand in mid-air before pinning it to my table. "Tsk, tsk. Violence is never the answer, Cassandra." I chided her, letting a bit of mockery seep into my voice.

Cassandra glared at me fiercely before jerking her hand out of my hold. "Why don't you just go back to the damn country you came from, princess? No one even likes you here. You're just an outsider in America. Just go back to your country where you blend in nicely with all the other freaks!"

Fury flared within me. How dare that whore insult my country? Without thinking, I grabbed my plate of spaghetti and hurled it towards Cassandra. There were beautiful sounds of strands of spaghetti hitting Cassandra's face and top as well as the inhumanly musical sound of the spaghetti sauce splattering all over her, painting her a crimson color.

There was a loud intake of breath as everyone in the school canteen stared at Cassandra with wide eyes before turning to me. Fearlessly, I continued my staring match with Cassandra whose jaw had dropped open in shock.

A moment passed.

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud wail of horror escaped Cassandra's lips before she glared at me. "You are so dead, princess!" Cassandra growled in anger as she jabbed a finger at my chest.

I pushed her finger off my chest and smugly asked, "Like the spaghetti? I, for one, think that you look absolutely amazing." I smiled innocently at her before grabbing my bag and turning around.

"I won't forget this, princess." Cassandra swore, her voice extremely sharp and whiny to my ears.

Spinning around and walking backwards, I flashed Cassandra triumphant smirk and retorted, "Of course not! Today's the day you discovered your inner style." I saluted her for extra effect before disappearing out of the canteen.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh summer air filling my body up, before exhaling. Finally, it was the last day of school and I was free! I closed my eyes, relaxing under the sun's rays. Free from school, free from Cassandra and free from -

"Ouch!"

My eyes flew open immediately and almost instantly, I fell to the grass. Quickly, I shut my mouth; I had no wish of eating some bug or insect. My arms hit the hard ground first, followed by the rest of my body and believe me when I saw that the grass isn't soft at all.

"Ouch." I groaned as I pushed myself to a sitting position. I sat back on my legs and quickly examined my arms. I winced slightly at the sight of my bleeding arms. Some idiot must have thrown his beer bottle in the grass and now, sharps of glass were stuck in my arms.

Then I realized the teenage boy lying in front of me. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hastily hitting the boy's face repeatedly. What did I do to him? "Wake up, wake up!" I tried another tactic; shaking the boy instead. I was so absorbed in waking in him up that I didn't realized that he was already awake.

"Okay, enough! Enough!" The boy yelled, grabbing my hands. I froze immediately and quickly withdrew my hands from the boy's pale ones.

"Hades." The pale boy muttered under his breath as he got to a sitting position. Running his hair which was already very messy, the boy stared at me and asked, "Did you hit me?"

"Erm... No. I bumped into you actually." I confessed sheepishly and I felt my cheeks coloured. Then, something struck me. Where did this guy came from, anyway? Yeah, my eyes were closed but I wasn't moving at all so how did I bump into him? "Er... you wasn't paying attention, too, right?"

"Huh? What do you - Oh, yeah. I wasn't." The boy hastily amended, not meeting my eyes at all. I narrowed my eyes; he was kind of terrible in lying. Staring at him with my intense blue eyes, I stated clearly, "You wasn't. How did you bump into me?"

I wasn't sure why I was getting all bossy over this random stranger but I really hate being lied to.

"I - Wait. Can you see what am I holding?" The boy asked instead, raising his hand towards me.

"Are you crazy? Put it down!" I yelped in terror, staring at the black sword in the boy's hand. Involuntarily, I shifted a few inches away from the creepy boy. I stared at him curiously and a bit of fear. Why is he holding a sword with him?

"What am I holding?" The boy pressed on, adamant on getting an answer out of me. I frowned slightly at him before answering tentatively, "A sword. Is it real or fake?" I questioned, reaching out and touching the blade.

"Don't!" The boy warned, accidentally moving the sword and causing it to cut my finger.

"Damn!" I cursed as pain shoot through me.

"I told you so." The boy sighed at my stupidity.

I glared at him before putting my finger in my mouth, sucking on it. The boy stared at me for a moment before confirming, "You could see my sword?" I nodded my head since I couldn't speak yet.

"But how?" The boy questioned, more to himself than to me. "How many parents do you have?" He asked, looking at me.

"Two. Duh." I sarcastically replied, removing my finger.

"Okay, then, who do you live with?" The boy asked, a bit annoyed by my answer.

My face turned dark. "None. They're both dead." There was a short silence before I got to my feet. "You know what? I think I should go." My tone was a bit harsh but it had been a long time since people talked about my parents.

"No. I won't let you." The boy declared, standing up as well. I gaped at him in slight surprise. "_Excuse me_?"

"I said, you're not leaving." The boy stared at me with his soulful eyes. "You're coming with me." He decided.

Hastily, I took a step away from him. "I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you!" Ignoring me, the boy just approached me.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." The boy promised but I didn't trust him at all. He had a freaking sword! A real, honest to life sword. Who would trust him?

"Back off." I warned him, walking backwards now. Sighing, the boy just reached out and grabbed my arm before blackness engulfed me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

— Eira —

Light assaulted my eyes the moment I opened them. Immediately, I shut them to avoid future blindness but I felt someone hitting my cheek slightly. Groaning, I forced my eyes to open but not before I shield my eyes with my hands.

"She's awake now!" A female young voice exclaimed happily before moving nearer to me. I struggled to see her face and she helped me back to a sitting position. The girl was young, younger than me. She was probably African American and she had long, curly cinnamon brown colored hair with hazel golden eyes which looked like fifteen karat gold. At her arm, there was a glyph as well as the letters SPQR. There were also three stripes which probably meant something to her.

"Hi, I'm Hazel." The girl, Hazel, smiled warmly at me, touching my hand tenderly. I just stared at her, stunned. Who was she? And where the hell am I?

I wanted to demand all the answers for those questions but I learned since young was to always wait and listen. You get more answers that way and you'll understand the people around more easily.

"Nico? I think she's in shock." Hazel called out, her voice tinged with concern, as she turned away from me. Behind her, I noticed two other people.

There was the pale boy I met earlier as well as an large, burly boy who, surprisingly, had a baby face. He looked Asian but I don't think he's fully one. Both of them were just hanging around, not coming near me at all. Then, I realized that I was seated on a bed and Hazel was seated on my right.

_Who? Check._

"She's not responding to me at all, Nico." Hazel informed the pale boy whom I had already identified as Nico. He stared at me before approaching me hesitantly. Touching my cheek, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Nico! Don't touch her so intimately." Hazel scolded, pushing Nico's hand away. _Intimately? How was _that _considered as intimate? _Seeing my confused expression, Nico chuckled and retorted, "Hazel, this isn't the 1940s anymore." _1940s?_

"Guys, should we call one of Apollo's campers over? They're the best healers in Camp Half-Blood, right?" The other guy suggested helpfully. _Where? What? Check. Check. Though, why is the camp called half-blood? _I wondered, counting on my previous knowledge to help me out.

Half-blood... Mixed race? Though, I'm fully Singaporean. Or half-blood as in different species?

"Maybe, you're right, Frank." Nico answered, examining me. Then, he tilted his head as he asked, "Do you remember anything?"

I just stared at him in silence.

"So, yeah. I shadow traveled both of us here to camp but I think you fainted at one point." Nico sheepishly explained to me. His eyes fell on my finger and he added, "And I accidentally cut your finger, remember?"

_How? Why? Check. Check._

"What time is it now?" I spoke up softly, much to Hazel's delight.

"So, you _can _speak!" Hazel beamed, instinctively hugging me, causing my eyes to widened at her friendly gesture. Behind her, Nico checked his watch before answering, "About five. You were unconscious for a long time."

"I'm sorry but..." I managed to croak out, pushing Hazel away. She moved away quickly before staring at me with her brown eyes. "What is Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned them with my intense stare.

"It's a place for us." Nico vaguely answered which wasn't really helping me at all. Hazel pipped up, replying, "First things first, what's your name? I'm -"

"Hazel, Nico and Frank. Yeah, I know already." I interrupted her mid-sentence before replying, "I'm Eira Aw."

"Chinese?" Nico raised an eyebrow at me, making me feel a bit self-conscious. Then, he jerked a thumb towards Frank who hasn't approached me yet. "Frank's a Chinese descendant, too."

"Nice to know but mind telling me why am I here?" I all but demanded but none of them looked surprised by my outburst. Instead, Hazel only smiled warmly at me, saying, "You're a half-blood, Eira. A demigod, if you prefer."

"Hold on. A demigod?" I echoed in obvious disbelief. From what I know, it means that -

"You're half human and half god, Eira." Nico informed me nonchalantly but Hazel jumped in quickly. "Don't freak out but it's the truth. All of us are demigods, too. I'm a daughter of Pluto and Nico here is my brother. He's a son of Hades." Before I could ask her about the whole Greek and Roman names, she continued on, "And Frank's son of Mars but he's related to Poseidon."

"But, both my parents are human. None of them is a god!" I exclaimed hotly. This makes no sense at all. Demigods? What crap is that? I pushed Hazel's hands away before getting off the bed. "Look, I don't know if you guys are pranking me or what but I'm having none of that. I'm not a demigod, understand?" I screamed at the stunned demigods before kicking the door open with my foot.

_What the hell is wrong with those people? Demigods? Honestly? And what godly parent? Both of my parents are human, thank you very much. _I stormed out of the cabin, only to hear someone yelled out, "Head's up!"

Immediately, there was an object heading towards me. Instinctively, I spun around and did a flying kick, knocking the object to the opposite direction where it landed on the grass. A moment later, the area burst into flames. Panting, I stared at the object. What was wrong today? Fainting and now, having something thrown at me?

"Hey!" A male voice yelled out and I turned to the source. It was boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes as well as pointy ears which I thought was pretty weird. He had a sheepish expression on his face and he skidded to a stop in front of me. Instinctively, I took a step back from him. Something told me that I shouldn't stay too close to that boy.

"I'm sorry!" The boy exclaimed immediately before quickly explaining, "I had no idea what's wrong with Fetus. Trust me, he doesn't normally hurl Greek fire at random hot girls. Say, are you single or what? By the way, hi. I'm Leo." He extended his hand towards me but I only stared at it. After a moment, Leo withdrew his hand.

"Are you new here?" Leo asked instead, grinning. "I don't remember seeing you around here."

"No. Wait, you're a demigod, too?" I questioned her, stunned.

"Yep. Son of Hephaestus, too. What about you?" Leo grinned at me cheekily. Before I could answer, Nico burst through the cabin door and rushed to my side. Immediately, I turned around and walked off - where? I had no idea but it was still better than talking to Nico, right?

"Eira!" Nico called out, appearing beside me.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" I demanded, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Shadow travel, Eira." Nico nonchalantly answered before stating, "You have to come back with me. You're a demigod, Eira."

"Hell no. How can I be a demigod?" I retorted, placing my hands on my hips. "Both my parents are human and I have never shown signs that I'm a demigod."

Nico paused before admitting. "Okay, maybe you're not a demigod but you could see through the Mist. So you're probably like Rachel."

"Who's Rac -" My question was cut off when a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair walked towards us. "I heard my name?" The girl asked with a bright smile.

"Rachel! This is Eira." Nico introduced us quickly. "I think she's like you. She can see through the Mist but she claims that both her parents are mortal so she can't be a demigod."

"My parents _are_ mortals." I insisted stubbornly.

Rachel stared intently at me with her green eyes. She reached out and touched my arm but withdrew it quickly. "Gee, you're cold. Anyway, she's human, Nico."

"See? I'm not a demigod." I triumphantly told the flabbergasted Nico.

"But, she's connected to the gods." Rachel added with an apologetic smile to me.

"See?" Nico retorted, using my own word against me.

I glared at him.

He smirked at me.

Rachel's eyes darted back and forth from us.

"I think I should ask Apollo for help." Rachel hastily announced, walking away from us slowly. When, she was at a safe distance from us, she called out, "But, keep her here, Nico!"

"Sure thing, Rachel." Nico smugly promised, much to my disbelief. "Hear her? Now, stay close to me." He reached for my arm but I smacked his hand away.

"Sorry but I don't have to listen to you and I'm not starting to." I snapped hotly before walking away.

Big mistake.

The next thing I knew, some idiot dumped a gallon of water on me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

— Eira —

"Sorry!" Two boys rushed towards me, both had identical apologetic expressions on their handsome faces. One of them was taller than the other. He had electric blue eyes and tidy, military cropped blond hair. As he approached me, I noticed a small scar on the corner of his lip. I guess, he was kind of athletic with muscular and tanned arms. I have to admit, he gave me the sense of a stiff and formal guy. Perfect, I supposed, but like a stranger. The other boy had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He was very fit and muscular as well but unlike the first guy, he looked more a messily handsome guy. Someone you could easily approach in times of need.

The black haired boy reached me first. With an apologetic grin, he explained, "I threw the water at you. Accidentally, of course, but nevertheless." With that, he waved his hand, removing all the water on me. I gaped at him before demanding, "You're a demigod? Poseidon, am I right?" So, demigods were real but I'm still not one of them.

"Correct. Percy Jackson." He extended his hand which I took after a bit of hesitation. "Newbie?"

"Eira Aw and no. I'm not a demigod." I truthfully informed him.

"A clear-sighted mortal then?" The other guy asked, reaching us by now. "I'm Jason Grace, by the way. Nice to meet you, Eira."

"Likewise but about the clear-sight thingy, I'm not sure." I admitted. "Your friend, Rachel, said something about talking to Apollo. And let me guess, gods are actually real." To be honest, over the short period of time I was here in Camp Half-Blood, I had already registered the thought of gods and demigods as real and living but me, as a demigod? Hell no.

"Yep. Are both your parents alive?" Jason asked me curiously. Involuntarily, I scowled at him before snapping, "Both dead and fully mortal."

Percy was stunned by my harsh words but Jason merely nodded his head, offering, "My mom's dead, too."

Instantly, I softened. Staring at Jason, I apologised, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Somehow, I thought that everyone here had a happy life. I didn't realized that normal stuff happened to them as well.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too." Jason answered me. "But, I have a older sister and I wasn't really close to my mother." I nodded my head at his words before curiosity got the better of me. "Who's your godly parent, Jason?"

Both he and Percy shared a knowing grin. "Watch." Jason told me before taking a few steps away from me. Then, he took a deep breath before generating bolts of static electricity straight from the sky. In awe, I stared at him before clapping my hands. "Bravo! Bravo! That was so cool!"

Jason grinned at me modestly before taking a quick bow. I crack a smile at his behaviour before turning to Percy with an amused expression on my face. "Well, anything to show off, Percy?" I didn't know why am I conversing with these guys as if I knew them pretty well but they made me feel right at home.

"Naturally." Percy winked at me mischievously before summoning all the lake water from the lake. I swore a few Nereids were pretty mad at Percy then but I didn't care. This teenage boy had so much power and he was what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Whatever the case was, this was pretty impressive.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Honestly." I admitted to the two boys. Okay, so maybe demigods _are _kind of cool. As long as I'm not part of it.

"Eira! Hey, Percy. Hey, Jason." Nico greeted the two boys before turning to me and grabbing my arm. "Eira, you're coming with me."

"Hell no." I snarled in annoyance, jerking my arm away from his grasp.

"Lover's quarrel?" Jason asked me with concern in his blue eyes whereas Percy remarked to Nico, "You're fast in getting the girl, aren't you?"

I glared at Percy at his double meaning remark.

I turned to Nico and firmly told him. "Listen, Nico. I'm not a demigod so just lay off my back, won't you?" He open his mouth to retort but I hurried on, "And I'm probably a clear-sighted mortal but that doesn't mean I have to stick to you like glue, right?"

"I didn't say you had to." Nico glumly answered, much to the the older boys' amusement. "You just had to stay close to me so it'll be easier for Rachel to find you. That's all."

"Rachel?" Percy spoke up in mild surprise. Nico turned to him and explained, "Eira's not a demigod but she can sees through the Mist. I told Rachel about this already but she wants to ask for Apollo's opinion on this first."

"Oh. But I think Eira's just a clear-sighted mortal." Jason put in his two cents' worth. "Like my mom and Rachel." Percy added for my benefit.

"So, a clear-sighted mortal is someone who can see through the Mist? I asked, summing up everything I know so far from the boys' conversations. If that was true, then that would explain why I'm the only one who saw Nico's black sword. No wonder no one thought he was a mad man on the loose.

"Correct. And you can see monsters in all their glory." Percy spoke up.

I froze. Oh, sure. If gods were real, why couldn't monsters be as well? Involuntarily, I shuddered and curse myself for wearing such thin clothing. Sure, in the morning while dressing, I thought a blouse and jeans were perfect for today but now, I wasn't so sure.

"Nico, I think you should bring Eira to the Big House. She looks kind of cold." Jason suggested, glancing at the shivering me. "No, I'm fine." I told them but Nico still touched my arm. Yelping, he withdrew his hand while commenting, "You seemed to have turned colder since the last time I touched you."

"Ha ha." I sarcastically remarked instead when out of the sudden, Rachel came running over the valley. A look of fear was on her face and she was shaking as she dashed towards us. Instantly, a cold breeze blew, making me colder than usual. Something's wrong, very wrong. I have to leave. _Now._

Backing away from the boys, I hastily made up an excuse. "I'm sorry but... I have to go. I'm sorry." I quickly stammered, walking backwards and keeping my eyes on the boys.

"Eira, I said you'really supposed to stay close to me." Nico stubbornly pressed on, reaching out to grab my hand but I hastily smacked it away. For a moment, Nico looked hurt but it had soon disappeared as he scowled, "Come here, Eira."

By now, Rachel was fast approaching us and I realized that she was shouting. "Stop... let... leave! She's... not... evil!" With horror, I discovered that Rachel was warning the boys not to let me leave. Without hesitating, I turned and made a run for it.

—

**Do review, guys. I want to know your opinion on the story so far~**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

— Nico —

"Eira!" I called out as she rushed away just as Rachel finally reached us. Panting uncontrollably, Rachel managed to croak out, "Stop her! Apollo says she's neither demigod nor mortal. She's... She's not one of us!"

I heard enough, as did both Percy and Jason. Sharing a nod, all three of us jumped into action. As quick as possible, we chased after Eira. It was about dinner time so there was not much campers around now. Most of the cabins were empty of campers. Even though she wasn't familiar with Camp Half-Blood, Eira somehow knew that the easiest escape route was over by Thalia's pine tree.

"Eira!" Percy called out, pulling out Riptide from his pocket. Jason brandished his own weapon of choice, a gladius, but I hesitated for a moment before fishing out my own black Stygian iron sword.

"Eira! Stop!" Jason yelled out but Eira knew better to stop. Thankfully, Annabeth, which was at Athena cabin's porch, heard our shouts and her heads snapped towards us... just as Eira dashed past her.

"Annabeth! That girl!" I shouted, pointing at Eira's disappearing figure with my sword. Once again, I was thankful to have Annabeth here on our team. She was quick in understanding the situation. Taking a few steps out for better aim, Annabeth took aim and hurl her dagger.

_Swoosh!_

At the last minute, Eira spun around, narrowly missing the dagger which impaled itself into Aphrodite cabin's door. The next moment, the door swung open and Piper stepped out, her eyes completed trained on the dagger.

"Piper, behind you!" Jason warned his girlfriend but Eira was faster. Plucking Annabeth's dagger easily from the door, Eira spun around and grabbed hold of Piper's arms. Before all of us could react, Eira held the dagger at Piper's throat.

Immediately, all of froze on the spot but we weren't fearful for Piper. She was amazing at charmspeaking, a special gift from her mother, so she could easily persuade Eira to release her. Both Annabeth and Leo skidded to a stop beside me — Annabeth, weaponless without her dagger, and Leo who held a hammer in his hands, prepared to strike.

"Tell your friends to leave me alone, Piper." Eira hissed into Piper's ear, pressing the blade closer to her skin. Piper shuddered but she suggested instead, pouring charmspeak into her voice, "Why don't you put down the dagger and we'll have a chat..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes darted towards us. Annabeth, being the first to understand Piper, supplied, "Eira."

"Eira, yes, put down the dagger and talk, alright?" Piper advised Eira, her tone practically dripping with charmspeak. Eira hesitated for a moment before demanding, "Hell no. Tell your friends to let me go, instead, Piper."

"No. Put down the dagger now." Piper insisted, her eyes wide with confusion on why isn't her charmspeaking isn't working at all. I don't blame her; all of us were shocked, too. Never had Piper's charmspeak failed her except some immortals but against a mere mortal? Impossible.

Then again, didn't Rachel claim that Eira isn't a mortal nor is she demigod?

"I said, tell your friends to release me." Eira snarled, her voice as cold as ice now. She pressed the dagger closer to Piper's skin and desperately, Piper exclaimed, "Guys, who is she? Why is she able to resist it?"

"Resist what?" Eira demanded, her eyes icy and merciless. Piper swallowed deeply before explaining, "Charmspeak. You're supposed to listen to whatever I told you to do."

"Uh huh. Now, Piper, tell your friends to leave me alone." Eira commanded just as Jason spoke up, "Eira, fine. We'll let you go. Just let Piper go." His voice was sad and fearful for Piper's safety. The two of them survived Gaia's many attacks yet Piper here was now held under Eira's hold.

"I'm not stupid, Jason." Eira spat out in disgust before compromising, "Let me leave camp and return back to my normal life and I'll released Piper." Her eyes softened for a moment as she stated, "Jason, I know Piper's your girlfriend. You don't want her to be hurt, do you?"

Eira's words filled our mind, persuading us. _Hades_. It's like she's charmspeaking.

Then, Annabeth spoke up, "Eira, who are you? If you're not a demigod then what are you?" Her calculating grey eyes stared intently at Eira.

"According to Rachel, I'm a clear-sighted mortal." Eira answered hotly before her voice hardening again, "Even so, am I not allowed to leave the camp?"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before turning to us. "What _exactly_ did Rachel say?"

"She told us to stop Eira from leaving and that she's not one of us." I admitted, followed soon with nods of agreement from Percy and Jason. I could see the screws in Annabeth's brain moving rapidly as she tried to figure this whole situation out.

"Okay, Eira, just put down the dagger and we'll discuss this whole matter, alright?" Annabeth suggested, taking a step towards Eira and Piper. A cold smile appeared on Eira's lovely face as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. You're a daughter of Athena, aren't you? Obviously, you're not that stupid to not know what's going to happen to me if I followed what you said. It's one against all of you. I'm bound to lose."

"Eira —" Annabeth began, only to be interrupted by Leo. Yelling, Leo taunted, "You act all tough but you probably don't have the guts to slaughter Piper."

"Leo! Don't!" Jason snarled in horror as Eira's eyes narrowed. Leo being Leo ignored Jason's warning and continued, "You arrived here only today and you can't make head or tail of this whole weapon thing. Don't fool yourself into thinking you're actually that bold enough to hurt Piper."

"Am I not, _Leo_?" Eira asked, pressing the blade against Piper until a tiny drop of blood appeared. Leo's jaw dropped in shock, as did mine. Was Eira _that _heartless? Eira's jet black eyes stared coolly at us as if daring as to contradict her.

"Eira, please don't hurt Piper." Jason pleaded, his voice almost cracking with desperation. For a moment, I thought I saw Eira softened. Then, she snarled loudly, "Then, why can't you just let me go? I'm just a normal mortal. I'm not part of your crazy world. I just want to have my life back."

I dropped my glaze. How many times had I wished that I wasn't a son of Hades? If I wasn't, Bianca wouldn't have die because of her heritage. Heck, if we weren't demigods, we would have a happy life with our mother who, because of this whole mess-up world, _die_. Forget about the Lotus Hotel or the whole age-altering process, me and Bianca would have a wonderful life. She wouldn't have die, she wouldn't have joined the Hunters of Artemis, she would still be _alive_.

Suddenly, there was a loud clattering of hooves behind us and all of us turned around. Chiron majestically trotted towards us with Rachel seated on his back, looking a bit shaken up and green. With Leo's help, Rachel managed to slide off Chiron's back.

"Chiron! Piper's... She -" Percy exclaimed but Chiron silenced him with a wave of his hand. He trotted Eira and Piper slowly. Eira seemed to grow paler with shock as she saw Chiron but she still managed to have a hold over Piper.

"Child, give me the dagger." Chiron suggested carefully, reaching his hands out for Annabeth's dagger.

Eira stared suspicously at Chiron before demanding, "You'll promise to let me go?"

Chiron nodded his head solmenly, "I promised."

Tentatively, Eira loosened her hold on Piper and passed the dagger to Chiron. Piper hastily ran towards Jason's side while both Chiron and Eira stared at each other intently, studying each other carefully. Not breaking eye contract, Chiron passed Annabeth's dagger to her before ordering, "Percy, Jason, bring her to the Big House."

Realization hit Eira like a rock. "You promised to let me go!" She shrieked, backing away from the advancing Percy and Jason. Glaring daggers at Chiron who in turn replied, "I did promise you, child, but I didn't say when. Now, just listen to us before things get messy. Percy and Jason are our best fighters."

As if to prove his point, Percy slashed at Eira with Riptide. At the last moment, Eira overcame her shock and stepped to one side, deftly dodging the blow. Instead, Jason jabbed at her with his gladius and this time, Eira wasn't so fast. The edge of her blouse got caught with the gladius and a low hiss escaped Eira's lips.

Quickly, Jason withdrew his gladius, successfully pulling Eira towards him. However, Eira quickly tore the fabric of her blouse - nothing too major but revealed a bit of skin. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Eira yelled in frustration, dodging both Percy and Jason's stabs. I watched with bated breath, torn between helping her or helping my friends.

"I'm sorry, Eira, but if your presence here at Camp Half-Blood requires the Big Three to come here, I have to retain you." Chiron solemnly answered, much to my disbelief.

"Wait, Chiron, my dad's coming?" I questioned, turning to the centaur. My dad never comes to camp, even during the Titan or Giant wars. Behind me, both Annabeth and Piper stared at Chiron in surprise.

"Who the heck are the Big Three, damn it?" Eira demanded, side-stepping as Jason took a slash at her.

Instead of answering her, Chiron ignored Eira. Instead, he observed her carefully while stroking his beard. "Impressive, impressive." He murmured, his eyes on Eira.

"Chiron, what do you - Oh." Annabeth paused, staring at Eira as well. Completely oblivious to the staring, Eira kicked Percy in the stomach, only to be hit by Jason's gladius. Scowling, Eira glared at Jason with absolute venom in her eyes as a bruise began to form on her cheek. Unfortunately, before Eira could react, Percy brought Riptide down on her; the blade at her throat.

"Don't make me hurt you, Eira." Percy gritted his teeth, forcing said girl to knee before him. Jason joined his side, panting slightly. "Chiron." Jason called out.

"Bring her to the Big House. Your fathers are probably about to arrive." Chiron ordered, already turning his back. Then, he paused for a moment and asked, "Eira, is it?"

She only glared at him in response.

"Yeah. Eira Aw." I supplied, seeing that Eira's not going to answer.

Chiron nodded his head as if he knew something that we didn't. Which was probably true considering the number of centuries he had lived.

Just then, over by the Big House, there was a sudden flash of lightning. It was no guess who it was. Jason cringed at his father's dramatic entrance and I gave him a pitying look.

"Where is the girl?" Zeus boomed majestically, his voice reaching us despite the large distance. "Bring her to me! Now!"

Chiron sighed even though I knew he wanted to facepalm himself. "We should get going now before Zeus blows up the Big House."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

— Eira —

I was forced into a seat, facing three men who looked as pleased as I did. I scowled at both Percy and Jason who merely shot me an apologetic look before facing the three men.

"Dad." The two of them plus Nico chorused together, bowing slightly to the men. My eyebrows shot up. _Dad? So, they're gods?_

"You're right, young lady." One of them spoke, resembling Percy. Poseidon, I guess. "We are gods or more accurately, I am Poseidon." The dark haired man continued, gesturing at the other two men.

"They are —"

"Zeus and Hades." I interrupted him. "It's kind of obvious, really."

Zeus raised an eyebrow at me, remarking, "Feisty. How old are you, by the way?"

My jaw dropped; am I getting hit on by that old man?

"Dad, stop it." Jason spoke up, annoyed by his father's attitude. "She's younger than me, for Hades' sake."

Beside Poseidon, Hades coughed.

"Right. Sorry, uncle." Jason bashfully apologized, giving the god of dead a quick bow.

"Lord Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, if you don't mind me but do you mind getting straight to the point of the matter?" Annabeth demanded, pointing at me with a finger. "Who is she?"

"Excuse me but this 'she' has a name." I retorted before turning back to the gods. "You're here for me, right? Can we just get this over with? I want to go back home." As much as I know I sound childish, I couldn't stand staying in this place any longer.

"If you know what's good for you, child, you'll be nice to us." Hades scowled, his dark eyes boring into mine. I paused; he was, after all, a god while I was just a normal mortal.

"Fine." I finally relented, diverting my glaze, only to see Nico staring at me with an worried expression on his face. Again, I looked away.

"Lords, is this girl mortal?" Chiron spoke up, stepping forward. Both Zeus and Poseidon studied me for a second whereas Hades merely examined his fingernails, clearly not interested in me.

I tried looking away but Zeus grabbed hold of my chin, stilling me. In a matter of seconds, Zeus begins to transforms. His body turned from a man to one of a teenage boy, his grey hair glows, looking similar to Jason's, but his grey eyes remains the same.

Poseidon chuckles while Chiron facepalms himself. Oh, no. I groaned mentally in my mind.

"Just wondering, how old are you again?" Zeus inquired, examining my face carefully as if I was a specimen.

"Eighty five." I snapped, twisting out of his hold. "I'm not a toy, okay? Just say that I'm a mortal and off I'll go."

"If only it was that simple, child." Hades answered, looking at me. "You're not a mortal."

I barely missed a beat. "If you tell me that I'm a demigod, I swear I'll —"

"You're not a demigod."

"I'm not?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Then, Dad, what is she?" Nico stepped forward, asking. "If she's neither mortal nor demigod, then what is she?"

Hades gave his son a long hard look. "I can't say." He and his brothers exchanged a look before Zeus sighed heavily. A second later, Zeus regained his older form, blond hair changing back to grey. Straightening up, Zeus declared, "This girl shall stay here on Camp Half-Blood until I say so."

"What? Hell, no!" I exclaimed in pure fury. I was about to confront Zeus when Nico held me back, his arm stopping me in my path.

"Chiron, the girl shall stay in the Artemis' cabin." Zeus commanded, ignoring Chiron's protests. "I'll deal with Artemis but for now, the girl shall stay there." His voice was full of authority and power that no one dared to object.

Turning back to me, Zeus gruffly informed me, "You will stay here until I say otherwise. Do not try to escape or leave, child."

I opened my mouth to make a comeback but Nico clamped his hand over my lips, muffling my protests.

"I'll look after her, Lord Zeus." Nico promised, much to my annoyance. I glared at Nico with furious eyes but he ignored me.

"Very well. Until then, good bye." Zeus concluded before there was a bolt of lightning, shaking the room. In that short period, Zeus disappeared, leaving his older brothers shaking their heads.

"Well, there's nothing left for me to do now." Poseidon remarked, smiling. Out of the Big Three, Poseidon seemed to be the nicest. "Let's go fishing, Percy."

"Of course, Dad." Percy instantly agreed, joining his father's side. It was only then did I understood how little time the gods had to spent with their kids.

Together, both Poseidon and Percy left the Big House, wide smiles on their faces.

Gradually, the rest of the campers left the room, Chiron muttering under his breath, save for me and Nico.

"Hands off." I snapped, flinging Nico's offending hand away. I glared daggers at him, hissing, "Don't you dare touch me again, Goth boy."

Nico looked offended at my words. "Hey, if I didn't stop, you probably won't be alive now. Zeus is really easy to piss off. I saved your life."

"How nice. Want a prize for that?" I sarcastically asked, my tone hurtful. "Listen, I don't need your help at all. Not now nor ever."

"You don't understand this world." Nico merely shot back.

"Of course I don't. I don't belong here." I retorted, my fist clenched tightly.

Behind, Hades coughed again. Both Nico and my head snapped towards the god, my cheek blushing.

"I'm glad to know that my son is growing up but please, refrain your love quarrels from taking place in front of me." Hades stated monotonously, much to my embarrassment. What? Me and that Goth boy?

"Dad!" Nico yelled, his cheeks slightly red.

"I'm just saying." Hades shrugged his shoulders before vanishing as well.

I turned to Nico, deadpanning, "Your family's weird."

Nico stared at me with a disbelieving expression, "You don't say?"

**hi, guys. sorry for this slow and lame update; i kind of got writer's block for this fic but i'll update this whenever i can so don't give up on this! :)**

**review~!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

— Eira —

I stared at the three girls in front of me; Hazel, the blond girl and the charmspeaker. I vaguely recalled the blond as Annabeth whereas charmspeaker was Piper, I think.

Annabeth was pretty, I guess, if she's not staring at you like you're an experiment she has to undertake. Her blond hair was quite curly and she wore the typical Camp Half-Blood shirt with denim shorts. Piper, on the other hand, was prettier but in an exotic way. Annabeth was your stereotypical California girl while Piper was kind of an exotic beauty. Her hair was dark, same for her eyes but some of her features reminded me of an American's so I'm guessing she's a mixed blood. Her attire was about the same as everyone else; camp shirt and shorts.

Annabeth spoke up, "You're Eira."

"Yeah." Silence ensured again as we continued on our walk to Artemis' cabin. Chiron had asked the trio to lead me there since he was worried I'll get lost. Or that I'll try to escape.

"So, you're Chinese." Annabeth remarked, eyeing my black hair. Fingering one stand, I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"That's really interesting. What language can you speak, Eira?" Hazel exclaimed excitedly, facing me. Surprisingly, Hazel was the only one who seemed to accept me despite the events before.

"Well, besides English, I can speak Mandarin and Cantonese." I carefully answered her. Noticing her confusion, I hastily explained, "Cantonese is a type of Mandarin. It's complicated."

"Oh." Hazel seemed to understand me. "I can speak a bit of Louisiana French but Piper can speak any type of French." She pointed at said girl who was still eying me with some suspicion and fear.

Instantly, I felt guilty for just now. Smiling weakly, I apologized to Piper, "Hey, I'm sorry for just now. I just wanted to go home." I seriously hope that Piper understands.

Thankfully, Piper gave me a sweet piper, nodding her head, "I get it. Though, I was a bit afraid just now. You look so scary with Annabeth's knife and all…"

"Actually, I'm more interested in your combat skills." Annabeth piped up, staring at me intently. "Do you have martial arts background or something? You could stand your ground against both Percy and Jason and I'm really impressed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Serious? I was just acting on instincts, actually."

Annabeth continued examining me. "If you were a demigod, this would make a lot more sense."

"Why is that so?" I inquired, full of curiosity. By now, the three of us had arrived at the cabins area, the cabin arranged in a large omega sign.

"We demigods are naturally ADHD which basically prepares us for any battles. We're part god so we tend to have traits that mortals don't." Annabeth explained to me carefully. "That and we can speak fluent Greek." Her eyes flittered to Hazel and she amended her words, "At least for the Greek demigods. For Roman demigods, it's Latin."

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." I remarked, processing this new piece of knowledge into my mind.

Piper shot me a smile. "It is."

— Nico —

I watched Eira laughed along with Annabeth and company, feeling a lot like a stalker but I didn't care. I had promised Zeus to look after her and breaking a promise to the king of gods is a pretty bad move to make.

"Nico."

"Yah!" I spun around, only to see Percy doubling over in laughter. My face stiffened as I realized how embarrassing I had act.

After making Percy swear on the Styx river not to tell anyone about my little incident, Percy gave me a knowing smile. Leaning against a tree trunk, Percy smirked, "I'm really glad that you're growing up, Nico."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just looking after her." I retorted, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sure, of course you are. And there's also a need to be like a creepy stalker." Percy nonchalantly remarked, his smirk growing wider as my cheeks reddened further. Was I really being so obvious?

"You're blushing." Percy teased me, laughing as I snapped back. "Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

There was a cough behind us. Me and Percy turned around to meet Annabeth's judging eyes and the rest of the girls. My cheeks flamed when I noticed Eira giving me a judging look.

"Honestly, Percy. I thought you were more mature." Annabeth scolded, cocking an eyebrow at her boyfriend. In flash, Percy was at Annabeth's side, pressing an apologetic kiss on her cheek.

"I am mature and I'll show you exactly how mature I am." Percy smirked before leading Annabeth away, most likely to Percy's cabin.

Me and the remaining girls stared at their disappearing figures.

"So, this camp is pretty laid-back, isn't it?" Eira spoke up, facing us with a questioning look.

"Hormones. Just blame hormones." Piper piped up before grabbing Eira's arm. "Come on, we still have to show you Artemis' cabin."

"Nico, want to join us?" Hazel offered, her warm eyes staring into mine. "You are looking after Eira." She added as an afterthought.

Awkwardly, I obliged my sister, tagging behind the trio. From the back, I could see that Eira had already been accepted by them. Piper must have forgiven Eira already for earlier and they seemed to be on good terms.

"And here's Artemis' cabin." Piper announced, gesturing at the cabin before us. It hasn't been in use since the Hunters' last visit which was almost half a year ago but the harpies had kept it clean.

We entered the cabin — not me since males can't enter the sacred cabin of Artemis' so I stood by the door — and watched as Eira took in the sight. Almost everything was silver; silver beds, silver curtains, silver wardrobe, silver everything.

Eira approached one of the bed and sat down. "Is there another option. Like sharing a cabin with you guys?" She stared hopefully at Piper and Hazel.

Hazel shook her head. "Nope. You have to stay in your godly parent's cabin."

Disappointed, Eira sighed heavily. "Oh."

"But you can sit with us during mealtime, I think." Piper spoke up. "Usually, whenever Hazel's not here and Thalia's here, both she, Nico and Percy would sit together."

"Camp wasn't so strict nowadays." I added from my place at the door.

"O...kay. So why can't you come in again?" Eira asked curiously despite my earlier explanation.

"Artemis' a maiden goddess so males aren't allowed in her cabin." Hazel explained to the Chinese girl.

"And who's Thalia?" Eira questioned.

"She's a close friend of ours and also the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, an group of eternal handmaidens of Artemis." Piper replied before adding, "She's also a daughter of Zeus aka Jason's sister."

"Aka your future sister-in-law." I faked coughed, smirking as Piper blushed slightly.

Eira smiled at my words. "Everyone's dating? Percy and Annabeth, you and Jason..."

"Hazel and Frank, too." I spoke up, much to Hazel's embarrassment. "Frank's Canadian Chinese so maybe you guys can hang out together."

"Frank? I remember him." Eira stated before turning to me. "What about you? Are you like with Thalia or something?"

My face twisted into a digested frown. "Ew no! We're like a pair of siblings and plus, Thalia's a Hunter which means she can never date or fall in love."

"Cool. Can I join?" Eira beamed excitedly, much to Piper and Hazel's surprise.

"Don't you want to love someone?" Piper asked. Even though she'll deny it but Piper's becoming a fast believe of love ever since the second Giant war. Since she's a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm not surprise.

Eira scoffed. "Nah. I'm perfectly fine being single."

"That's only because you haven't found someone you like." Piper retorted, standing up for love's name as corny as it sounds.

"Good luck finding then. I'm pretty sure that there's no mortal perfect for me." Eira laughed as my face paled drastically.

There was the familiar sound of the shell, signalling dinner time.

"Dinner time and then, there's the Capture The Flag." Hazel smiled to herself.

"Capture the what? What's that?" Eira inquired, full of curiosity.

"You'll find out later." Piper winked mischievously.


	7. M Bonus Chapter One

**Bonus Chapter One**

**so... this is a bonus chapter, a chapter that doesn't really fit into the story but i just wanted to write it. some chapters might be au, some might not but this is not...**

**dedicated to all perverted percabeth fans! **

**and just in case you didn't know, the M means rated aka smut aka lemon aka lime or whatever you guys use to describe a rated scene here in xD**

**p.s it's really short though Dx**

**—**

Arms were around waists as they walked along the path towards the Poseidon's cabin.

Lips were connected to each other at the last few feet.

Hands were groping at places they shouldn't be groping at the porch.

Clothes were off the second they were inside the cabin, door locked behind them.

"My mom's going kill you." Annabeth promised, her hands exploring Percy's bare chest. Despite his lanky frame and built, Percy actually had abs. Daringly, Annabeth licked a long stripe down his chest, much to Percy's pleasure.

Percy chuckled as he retorted, "Like she doesn't know. I swear, the only reason she's confronting me about this is that she's afraid that you'll fall out with her."

"True." Annabeth admitted, laughing but her laughter stopped the second Percy fondled her breasts with tender hands.

Capturing Annabeth's lips with his, Percy gently pushed his girlfriend to his bed, the mattress dipping under their combined weight. She obliged happily, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck.

As their lungs burned for air, the couple pulled apart from each other, panting from the passionate kiss. Relocating his lips to Annabeth's neck, Percy sucked particularly hard on that small spot. Moans spilled wantonly out of Annabeth's lips as she writhed under Percy's ministrations. They had been a couple for a few years now, heck, Annabeth probably fell in love with him when she first saw Percy unconscious in bed, and Percy knew every single part of her body. He knew exactly where to make her cry out in ecstasy, that spot to make her moan lustily.

"Percy..." Annabeth moaned as Percy finally released her skin with a lewd pop. Scattering butterfly kisses around her bare chest, occasionally pausing in his movements to suck her skin. Fresh hickeys popped up and Annabeth sighed at the thought of wearing turtlenecks in the summer.

Percy was a passionate yet teasing lover; taunting Annabeth with his rock hard erection. He nudged against her wet entrance yet never quite entering into her. To Annabeth, it was pure torture, even worse than that time she had carried the weight of Atlas' mountain. No, this was much, much worse, a hundred times, a thousand times…

At the third time it happened, Annabeth gripped at Percy's arms, her knuckles turning wet at the sexual tension her lover was giving her. Never had she ever wanted something so badly and the one who could give it to her was the same person torturing her.

"Percy, _please_." Annabeth pleaded desperately. Her pathetic tone must have softened Percy's heart or perhaps he was already too gone with lust to care. In a single breathtaking movement, Percy finally slide straight into Annabeth's warm entrance. Her grip relaxed instantly at the feeling of being filled.

"Annabeth." Percy grunted, sharing yet another kiss with the blond. The kiss was messy and sloppy but none of them cared. The feeling of Annabeth's tight walls clenching his member was simply an indescribable feeling to the young hero.

Pulling out of Annabeth, and ignoring her whimpers at the loss, Percy slammed back into her. "Ahh, Percy!" Annabeth cried out as her lover repeated his actions again and again, coaxing the blonde into her climax.

Annabeth came with a loud cry of Percy's name, her finger digging into his bare back, leaving long, angry red marks which Percy didn't mind at all.

Working himself into a climax, Percy came as well, yelling out Annabeth's name. He gripped at Annabeth's hips so hard that she's willing to bet a million drachma that there'll be bruises tomorrow.

Panting, the couple laid in each other's arms, spent after their wonderful climax and love making. Stroking Annabeth's bare back, Percy pressed a chaste kiss onto her lips, whispering. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Annabeth murmured back, exhausted beyond belief. She snuggled closer to Percy, prepared to fall in a deep slumber when the dinner signal sounded, breaking the cabin's peaceful setting.

In synchronization, both Percy and Annabeth groaned in annoyance.


End file.
